Chuck Takes a Bath
by LilacKyo
Summary: Spoof of the classic Spongebob episode "Gary Takes a Bath." If you seen that episode, you know what this PSG fanfic entails. Fair use! Rated T for comic mischief and brief nudity.


**Chuck Takes A Bath, a Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt/Spongebob Squarepants fanfiction**

The bell rung in the church tower that was the home of Panty, Stocking, Garterbelt, and Chuck. Panty took notice of this and said, "Chuck! Looks like it's about that time o' week again! Bathtime!"

Chuck's eyes enlarged, as if to say, "Uh oh…

"Come on," said Panty, "Let's go get the water started." She walked away expecting Chuck to follow her, but he, in turn, just crossed his arms and frowned.

Panty took notice of Chuck's behavior and said, "You're gonna have to get in that tub, Chuck. Now, Chuck, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, or the medium way, or the semi-hard with a touch of challenging way."

Chuck didn't answer. "So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Panty said.

Panty knew it was gonna take some effort getting Chuck into the tub, so she decided to try and entice him into hopping in. She played fetch with him, and Chuck ran after the ball, yelling "Chuck! Chuck! Chuckchuckchuckchuckchuckchuckchuck!" The ball then turned around and came hurdling back to Panty, like a boomerang.

"Huh?" Panty looked at the box and read, "New boomerang pet ball. Really works!" She groaned and threw the box away, only to be hit by it as it came boomeranging back to her.

Panty had what she thought was a genius idea next: she strapped a bomb to her stomach and began to panic. "CHUCK! THERE'S A BOMB STRAPPED TO MY CHEST! IT'S GONNA EXPLODE IN THREE SECONDS UNLESS YOU TAKE A BATH!"

Chuck sighed and didn't obey. "Please?" Panty begged, before the bomb exploded, and she was left an ash-covered mess.

Panty began circling her hands around like "wax on, wax off," in _The Karate Kid_ (1985).

"I am now going to assault your mind with subliminal messages." Chuck saw images of a tub, a running shower, a rubber duckie, a bar of soap, and finally, a silly image of Judgment. Somehow, Panty saw that too, and was shocked. "Sorry you had to see that."

Panty pulled out her cellphone and called the nearest restaurant, "Hello? Fancy French restaurant? I got a naughty rat-dog here that won't take a bath!" The person on the other end was speaking too fast for her to make out what he was saying.

Panty said, "Huh? Could you say that again? Slow down! It's like you're speaking some other language!" and angrily hung up, Chuck walked away thinking, "I am so done with this crap."

Panty suggested, "Hey, Chuck! How 'bout some leap frog!" She leaped over Chuck with ecstasy and said, "Okay, you're turn!" As soon as Chuck was on the back of her legs, Panty arched her back forward, hoping to send Chuck flying off into the bathroom, thereby trapping him inside. Instead, he splat against the wall.

After taking some time to heal, Panty suggested another round of leap frog, but Chuck, knowing what would happen again, whacked her in the head with a cane.

Now Panty realized the only way to lure Chuck into the tub was by bribing him. She pulled out a dollar and said, "I've got a crisp dollar bill for the next person to take a bath in this house!" Suddenly, Stocking, who was already taking a bath, drove the tub over and snatched the dollar with a greedy look on her face.

Finally, Panty tried dancing in order to get Chuck into the bathroom, but that also wasn't working. The more methods she tried, the more and more confused he got.

"That didn't work either, huh?" said Panty.

Panty then thought up a genius idea she was surprised she didn't think of beforehand. She slapped on a pirate hat and eyepatch and pulled out a fake treasure map she drew herself.

"Chuck! I found a treasure map! There's treasure in this house!" she said in mock excitement. She and Chuck walked around the church until they came across the door to the bathroom, where Panty had painted a big, red X on.

"The treasure must be in here!" she quipped. She opened the door, and cheered, "Wow, Chuck, look! A pirate treasure chest!"

Chuck wasn't stupid. He could tell that the "treasure chest," was really just the bathtub painted to look like one. "Chuck!" he said pointing to it, as if to say, "Are you stupid?!"

"Why no, Chuck, this isn't the bathtub!" said Panty, "It's treasure!" She whipped out two bars of soap and said, "Look! Dubloons! Don't drop 'em!" and winked. Finally, she pulled out a rubber duck and said "Look at this broach!"

"Chuck!?" Chuck quipped, as if to say, "What are you talking about?"

Now Panty had had it up to here. She stripped off her pirate hat and eyepatch yelling, "I don't know what a zipper would want with a broach! Now why don't you just get in the tub!?" With that last sentence, she grabbed Chuck, and tried to plop him into the water, but he skidded away from it just as she let go of him. He didn't even touch the water. This happened over and over again, until finally, Panty began growling, "Now, Chuck, are you gonna get in this tub," she began strangling him, "or am I gonna have to-" before she could complete her sentence, Chuck did a high jump, Panty still holding him, and crashed through the ceiling and grabbed onto the chandelier on the ceiling of the floor above them.

Panty was in hot water now (no pun intended). She looked down through the hole Chuck had just made, staring at how far down the tub was.

"Chuck, uh, could you, uh…?" That's all Panty could say before Chuck wiggled her off of him. "Chuck, no! CHUUUUUUUUUCK!" Panty fell down and into the tub. Thankfully, she was not hurt.

Now Panty had REALLY had it. She called up to Chuck from below, "Alright, Chuck! You have duped and/or frustrated me for the last time! So if I can't bring you to the bath, I'll just have to bring the bath to YOU!" The blonde lowered her head underwater and sucked in all the water, practically swallowing it all, to the point where the tub was empty, and she was now as fat as Stocking when she tried to go dieting.

Chuck, thinking he was done putting up with the blonde's shenanigans, was now relaxing on the couch reading a book.

"Psst! Chuck!" he heard a voice say. Panty was totally round, and just huge. She busted through the door and said, "Bath delivery!" before spitting out water at Chuck like Godzilla breathes fire, scaring the poor rat-dog away from the couch.

"CHUCK!" he yelled as he dashed away before the water could catch him. Panty continuingly chased Chuck around the house trying to get him wet, but then Chuck made it harder for her when he escaped the house, still whining "Chuck!"

"Water you waiting for, CHUCK?" Panty yelled as she busted outside. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like Chuck screaming his name for help, and saw what appeared to be a silhouette of him up in a nearby tree. Panty pulled out a ladder from hammerspace.

"Aw, stuck in a tree?" she said mockingly. "It's time to clean up your act, Chuck!" She spat out the last of her water and was reversed to her original form, no longer fat. She could then hear Chuck's whines sounding more and more deadpan, and then the silhouette she saw collapsed and its eyes fell off. Panty was upset now.

"Oh no!" she ran over in disbelief and regret, "I bathed Chuck too hard and removed his skin!" Just then, she heard what sounded like Chuck from below the tree, saying his name in a singsong voice, "Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck!" The Chuck Panty thought she killed was just a decoy, and the real Chuck was at the bottom of the tree holding the ladder.

"Chuck, you put that ladder back this instant!" Panty snapped. Chuck, now grinning with an evil smirk on his face, dropped the ladder, letting it fall to the ground.

"Chuck, you are going to take a bath and you are going to get clean _RIGHT NOW!"_ Panty scolded.

"Chuck!" Chuck retorted.

"I am SO the boss of you!"

"Chuck!"

"It may be a free city, but you live in our church, under our rules."

"Chuck!"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me!"

Suddenly, Chuck tiptoed toward the puddle of mud that was sitting underneath the tree with a mischevious grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" Panty scolded, "I am talking to you, mister! Do not go near that mud puddle! Chuck the rat-dog hybrid, do you hear me!? I am giving you three seconds!"

As Panty counted, Chuck only crept closer and closer, bending his arm over the puddle, ready to soak himself with it.

"Don't make me say three," said Panty. "Chuck, no! CHUUUUUCK!" she fell out of the tree and into the mud puddle. "I'm a dirty girl."

Now Panty was the one having to take a bath instead of Chuck. She sat in the tub with a pouty look on her face. Chuck was sitting on the edge of the tub watching in both pleasure and victory. He was happy that he finally got his way and didn't have to bathe, but was also happy to see Panty naked.

"Chuck!" he said, pointing at Panty.

"Yeah, yeah, Chuck, I'm getting behind my ears," Panty huffed as she took the soap bar and scrubbed herself some more.

Chuck gave an evil grin.


End file.
